


The One Hundred Gems of Denmark Street

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: AUs, Dialogue prompts, Drabbles, F/M, Fake Marriage, First Fight, Flying Lessons, Innuendo, Old Married Couple, Smoking, Strike gets a dog, Switch makes an appearance, Wardle is missing, falling asleep together, more to come - Freeform, neck massage, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: A collection of one hundred Strike drabbles - one for every member of the Denmark Street Discord.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 80
Kudos: 37





	1. Flanks - A Strellacott Fansite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flanker27_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/gifts), [writenrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writenrider/gifts), [RobinVenetiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/gifts), [HarrogateBelmont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrogateBelmont/gifts), [Winnbobbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnbobbs/gifts), [phoebemaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/gifts), [meansovermotive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansovermotive/gifts), [SleepyEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEye/gifts), [fleurdelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelis/gifts), [ThereWasStillTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWasStillTime/gifts).



> Hi Friends!
> 
> I have wanted to do this for a long time, so here we go!
> 
> The project: With the help of the members of the Denmark Street Discord, I created a list of over one hundred random fanfic prompts, then paired each member to a prompt using a random number generator, in order to create a series of drabbles. Each drabble is 250 words in length. The title "gems" refers not only to the prompts given, but also to each member. I present these not only as gifts for each individual person, but also as collective enjoyment for the fandom. Some of these drabbles are only snapshots of moments that could be part of much larger works. Therefore, I encourage you to continue or expand upon what has been written, if something strikes (that never gets old) the muse!
> 
> To those of you in the Strike fandom, thank you for all that you are and all that you do. Your friendship, fics, and daily group squees mean the world to me. This is only a small token of my appreciation. 
> 
> To those of you who might be curious about our little corner of the internet, please feel free to reach out for an invite. We'd love for you to join our Denmark Street fam!
> 
> Updates: Twenty new drabbles will be posted each week in March, until there are one hundred total! Ratings, tags, and warnings are subject to change as more drabbles are added!
> 
> Now, without further ado, onto the first prompt, for my friend Flanks: "Strike finds a Strellacott fansite, bonus points if it's made by the creator of LulaMyInspirationForever.” (I do not get bonus points for this one).
> 
> Greenie x

“The fuck is _this_?” Strike growled, unimpressed with what occupied his computer screen. 

“What's what?” Robin asked, not looking up from her crossword puzzle.

“This bloody website!” he exclaimed, turning the laptop around to face her. 

She looked at the screen. “Let me see. It's...oh…” she trailed off, her face flushing deep scarlet. “It's..er..our fansite? Unofficial of course.”

Strike turned the laptop back around and was quiet for a moment. He peered at Robin over the top of the computer. “Robin?”

“Yes, Strike?” 

“What is...smut?” he asked, the word sounding foreign on his tongue. 

A knowing look passed between them and Robin dove out of her seat in a flash, scrabbling with Strike for control of the laptop, but her efforts were in vain.

Strike's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he read the text on the page. “They want us to _WHAT_?!”

“Strike...”

“Load of fucking bollocks, it is!” he nearly roared.

Now she was heated, and somewhat offended, though she had no right to be. The words slipped off her tongue, angry and heavy. “ _IS_ IT, NOW?”

His expression softened. “I didn't mean _you_...it's just, these people -”

“-Care about who we are, what we do,” she interrupted. 

“Isn't it a little much?”

“Never said it wasn't. But is it too much to want that...with me?” 

Her words were a tidal wave that nearly knocked him to his knees. He carefully considered his response. After a moment, he murmured, “No. No, it isn't.”


	2. Writenrider - "How does that make you feel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Writenrider - "How does that make you feel?"
> 
> *Content Warning* - Mentions of pregnancy

Robin shivered as she entered her parent’s home, though smiled at the sight before her: Strike laid out on the couch, Rowntree on the floor beside him, and a roaring fire in the fireplace.

They’d come to Masham to celebrate their third Christmas together; this time, with happy news. Robin had just returned from running a last-minute holiday errand for her mother. Upon hearing the jingle of Rowntree’s collar, Strike awoke with a snort, dazed at first, then smiled when he saw Robin.

“Hiya,” she greeted warmly, as he sat up and opened his arms, waiting to receive her.

“Hi yourself,” he replied, pulling her in close. “How was town?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Shopping, big tree in the square, Matt and Sarah walking around,” she shrugged.

Strike leaned back to appraise her and raised one eyebrow. “Oh? How was that?”

“It was fine, really. They had the twins with them. They seemed...satisfied. I only waved briefly and moved on.”

“So how does that make you feel, seeing them after all this time?”

“Oh, sod off! You sound like my therapist,” she laughed, lightly pushing his shoulder. 

“I’m serious,” he replied.

“I know you are. Honestly, I didn’t feel anything, except the sudden urgency to come home to you. I’m...I'm happy it’s you, and not him, that I get to come home to.”

“Me too, Ellacott, me too,” he replied, snuggling against her and pressing a large hand against her small, yet growing bump. “We both are.”


	3. Kim-Alexander Olsen - Robin Driving the Land Rover in Smart Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kim-Alexander Olsen - “Robin driving the Land Rover in some ridiculously smart clothes, Strike secretly admiring her.”

“I’m sorry for making you leave your date,” he told her. ‘ _No, I’m bloody not,’_ his inner voice contradicted. 

“It’s fine. Wasn’t really a date anyway. I was a placeholder.”

“A what?” Strike asked, confused.

“My friend Andrew was supposed to go to the wedding with his girlfriend, but they split last week. He didn’t want to go alone, so he rang me and asked me to go.”

“I see,” he replied.

“Yeah, they do this all the time, forever splitting up and getting back together. It’s a toxic mess, really. I saw her making her way in as I was leaving. Your timing couldn’t have been more perfect. So here I am, driving a Land Rover in this get-up,” she told him, gesturing vaguely down her body.

Strike couldn’t help but follow her hand with his eyes. He thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful or powerful in his life. He admired her tall, black heels, along with the glittering red dress that revealed the smallest sliver of her porcelain thigh, as the slit of her dress grew higher and higher with every press of the pedal. 

If he’d had the option, he likely would have taken her right there in the front seat of the Land Rover. But before he knew it, they’d reached Denmark Street.

“Thanks again,” Strike murmured, struggling in vain not to look her over from head to toe. Impulsively, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “You look beautiful,” he stated, matter-of-factly. 


	4. Marymollina - Injured Soldier AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marymollina - "Younger Robin riding across the moors finds a soldier who's hurt his leg, young fit Corm of course and helps him back to her home.”

Robin swore she’d seen movement out of the corner of her eye. She guided Angus toward the thicket and only saw a small rabbit. She smiled at the creature and turned her horse back in the direction from which they came. Before completing the turn, Angus’ ears pricked at a sound that came from behind them. It was something between a gasp and a moan that had sounded vaguely human.

Robin climbed off her horse and rushed to the edge of the wood. The sound happened once more and she broke into a run. In her haste, she stumbled over something - rather - someone. Picking herself up off the ground, she scrambled over to a rather large man, dressed in a soldier’s uniform. She could see pain in his eyes. 

After mere seconds, Robin gasped as a trail of red began to creep up the hem of her frock. Blood had pooled in the dirt surrounding the man’s leg, and an animal trap had clamped tightly around it.

“Heavens!” Robin cried, as she quickly pressed the release, freeing the man’s leg. He groaned as the trap snapped open. 

“Are you able to sit up, sir?” Robin asked, pressing a hand to his cheek in an effort to calm him. His eyes fluttered closed and he nuzzled against her palm.

“We must take you to a surgeon. Who are you?”

The man swallowed hard in an effort to speak. “Strike...Sergeant Cormoran...Strike. And you...miss?”

“My name is Robin...Robin Ellacott.”


	5. RobinVenetiaa - Strike and Robin's Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RobinVenetiaa - "Strike and Robin's brothers."

“Corm, you made it!” Stephen Ellacott’s voice boomed as Strike entered the pub. Stephen was followed in greeting by his younger brothers, Jonathan and Martin. Strike gave the three men a nod and briefly shook Stephen’s hand.

“What’ll you have?” the barman asked Strike as he took a seat between Stephen and Jonathan. After a few moments of small talk, a companionable silence fell between the men. 

Strike felt himself begin to loosen up. He’d been around Robin’s brothers many times before, but usually in a group or family setting. Strike tossed back half his pint and turned to Stephen. Before he could speak, he was interrupted by Martin. “Alright Hopalong…” - Strike smiled at this, “Out with it, mate. What’re you up to?” 

“That obvious, eh?” Strike murmured, looking at Robin’s middle brother. 

“You look as nervous as a whore in church!” All four men laughed.

Strike reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box, laying it on the bar in front of him. The laughter quickly died off and a hush fell over the men.

“Is that…” Stephen asked, his voice trailing off. 

“Yes. I wanted you lot to know that I’m going to ask Robin to marry me. Don’t s’pose I need your permission, but I’d sure as fuck take your blessing.”

Jonathan slapped Strike heartily on the back, “I think I speak for all of us when I say you’ve got it, mate.”

Strike smiled as the brothers ordered a celebratory round of pints.


	6. HarrogateBelmont - Neck Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For HarrogateBelmont - “One of them has a headache and the other gives a neck massage.”

“Morning,” Robin greeted as she entered the inner office. She was surprised to find Strike slumped over at his desk.

“You alright?” she asked, concerned.

Strike simply groaned in response.

Robin rounded the corner of the desk, tentatively laying a hand on his shoulder. She felt him sigh beneath her touch. “What’s the matter?” 

“Slept in the car last night while watching ‘Blue Balls,’” came Strike’s muffled response.

Robin did her best to keep a straight face at the name Sam had come up with for their latest mark, a man who was a stripper with infamously blue hair...everywhere…

“Where is it sore?” Robin asked, her fingers itching to touch Strike’s skin.

He gestured to the place at the base of his neck.

“Sit back and turn,” she commanded. Strike did as he was told.

He shivered at the feel of Robin’s thumbs digging into his skin, working the precise muscle that had ached for most of the morning. She pressed circles against it and warmth surged to his hairline. As her thumbs traced beneath the collar of his shirt. He released an uninhibited groan of relief.

“Sorry,” he grumbled. 

“Don't apologize.”

After she'd finished, the skin where her hands had been felt cold.

“There, how's that?”

“Good as new, thanks,” Strike told her, cracking his neck. 

“Alright, what have we got for today?”

He smiled at her business-like approach, though tucked the feeling of her skin on his in the back of his mind, to recall another day.


	7. Winnbobbs - Giving Up Something for Lent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Winnbobbs - “Strike and/or Robin give something up for Lent.”

Strike and Robin had been apart most of the weekend on various surveillance jobs and hadn’t seen each other since Friday. When he entered their office, Robin rose to greet Strike and pecked him chastely on the lips, tasting a faint hint of peppermint. She hummed and went back in for a deeper kiss, nudging his lips open with her tongue. He gave her access and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him. Robin gasped slightly and pulled away, remembering what they’d agreed about public affection in the office. 

She remained in his arms and looked him in the eyes, arching an eyebrow. “Why do you taste like mint?”

Strike shrugged against her and looked away. “It’s Lent.”

“I’m aware, but what does that have to do with why you taste like mint?”

“Gave up smoking.” 

“Cormoran...you don’t have to give up smoking.”

“I know that.”

“Then why…”

“Because I want more time with you, alright?” he told her.

“I don’t understand,” Robin confessed.

“I have you now. I wasted five fucking years not having you. I don’t want to lose out on any more years with you because I’m dead at fifty from…”

“Oh, Cormoran,” Robin replied, touched by his words.

“I know it’s too late to reverse the damage I’ve done but…”

“Shh, none of that.”

“I’m going to be an absolute bear for the next forty days, y’know.”

“No different than usual, I suppose,” Robin laughed. “We’ll get through it together, I promise.”


	8. Kate1203 - Old Married Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kate1203 - “Strike removes excess onions from Robin's takeaway like the old married couple they are. Ilsa and Nick look on amused.”

“Corm, what are you doing to Robin’s curry?” Nick asked his friend, flabbergasted that Strike would be touching his partner’s food.

“Takin’ out the onions,” Strike said casually, as he worked a fork through Robin’s dish, pulling out gray pieces of the offending vegetable.

“And do you...do this regularly?” Ilsa asked, stifling a smile.

Without thinking, Strike mumbled, “Only when there’s onions.” 

“You sure Robin’s okay with you digging through her meals?”

“Dunno, she's never complained before,” he told them. Strike finally looked up to find Nick and Ilsa’s mouths hanging open in either shock or amusement. He couldn’t tell which. 

At that moment, Robin returned from the ladies, when she saw Strike’s fork buried in her curry. “I s’pose it came with onions, then?” she asked, looking suspiciously at the now onion-less curry before her. 

“Yeah,” Cormoran confirmed, smiling at her. 

“Can’t believe you remembered I don’t like them. We haven’t had curry in ages.”

“I remember everything,” Strike replied automatically, and Robin’s face brightened at this. “I mean...I’m a detective?”

Nick snorted into his drink and covered it up with a fake cough when Ilsa kicked him under the table. He smiled at his wife from behind his glass. 

Robin looked around the table at her three closest friends. “Well, shall we dive in then?” 

A chorus of affirmative noises proceeded and Robin smiled to herself, warmed a little bit by the curry, and a little bit by the comfortable companionship she shared with her partner.


	9. Bumlewis - Strike and the Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bumlewis - “Strike somehow ends up with a dog.”

Strike couldn’t believe his sister had gotten her sons a puppy. Moreover, he couldn’t believe she hadn’t made arrangements to pick up the dog on the day she was planning to surprise them.

Much to his dismay, Lucy had arrived and left quickly, dropping the small black and white puppy in his arms and letting him know that she would return by the end of the day. 

He’d been so distracted by the squirming bundle of fur in his lap, that he hadn’t even noticed Robin enter their shared office.

“What’s this?! Did you...get a dog?” she asked confusedly.

“Not me…” Strike told her, regaling the tale of how Lucy had dumped the dog on him for the day. 

“Oh, that’s incredibly sweet of her to surprise the boys, but not so much to surprise you.”

“She was moving quickly and I couldn’t really say no.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t, because this little fellow is adorable.”

“I’m glad someone can enjoy him,” Strike responded. 

“You know,” Robin looked at Strike pointedly, “You’d have women flocking around you if you went somewhere with him.” 

“I think I have the only woman I want flocking around me now.” Strike gazed back at her, a beat passing between the two detectives. 

Robin inhaled deeply. “Well, I’d better go get ready for a client meeting. Good luck!”

Strike looked down at the dog in his lap. “I guess you’re not so bad, mate.” The puppy licked his hand and fell fast asleep.


	10. PhoebeMaybe - Watching a Movie and Falling Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PhoebeMaybe - “They watch a movie together, just hanging out as friends, and fall asleep together.”

“I can’t believe I’ve let you talk me into this, Ellacott,” Strike said, following Robin up the stairs to her flat. 

“Strike, it’s a classic!” Robin protested.

“Oh, come off it, it’s not as if I don’t know how it ends!”

Robin snorted as they set their takeaway on the coffee table and she kicked off her shoes.

Both detectives collapsed on the couch and Robin switched on the telly, pulling up her recorded movies. They sat in companionable silence as they ate their food and took in the movie on the screen before them. 

An hour later, Strike and Robin were both full and sleepy. Before they knew it, Robin had leaned her head against Strike’s shoulder. Between the weight of Robin against him and the warmth in his belly, Strike too nodded off until some time later. 

When he awoke, he found his face buried in Robin’s hair, with his arm around her. She smelled like lemon and flowers. She was snuggled up against his side and “My Heart Will Go On,” was playing softly in the background. Strike chuckled when he realized that they’d both fallen asleep, but it was a bloody long movie. 

It was then that he realized that he could stay here with Robin in his arms forever, and never be unhappy. So, even though he was jonesing for a smoke, needed a pee, and his leg was begging to be stretched, he stayed right where he was for the rest of the evening.


	11. Rs-20 - Sam Barclay Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rs-20 - "Sam Barclay Undercover"

Sam Barclay had never been one for frivolity when he was undercover. His usual tactic was either to blend in with the crowd, or infiltrate from within. Being a more recent hire at the agency, he didn’t have the fame that his bosses did. On the other hand, Robin almost always had to don some sort of get-up if she wanted to protect her identity. He’d never seen Strike in disguise. Ever.

For the first time in his short-lived detective career, Barclay had to tail a mark he was familiar with; his ex-girlfriend from fifth form. She’d been suspected of blackmailing local elites who had rendered her services as an escort. He didn’t suspect that she’d recognize him, but he couldn’t risk it, not with the wife and wee bairn at home.

With Robin’s help, he’d put in green contact lenses. He then pulled a beanie over his recognizable hair and put on glasses, a large jacket, and a tacky-looking scarf. It was a Friday evening shift, and Strike and Robin had long left the office and gone home, or so he thought. 

Upon following his mark into a small, nondescript cafe on the opposite side of town, Barclay froze when he saw his bosses in a corner booth. Were they... _holding hands_? Barclay immediately exited the cafe. Robin would recognize him immediately. He’d have to tail his ex another night. Barclay chuckled and shook his head, muttering to himself as he walked off into the night, “Aboot damn time.”


	12. Anesia - Strike and Robin Get Married...For a Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anesia - "Strike and Robin have to get married for a case.”

“I’m sorry, did you say that we’d have to get...married?” Striked asked, incredulously.

“It’d only be a ruse between the two of you, obviously, but would be legally binding until the case is solved. We can’t know the depth of the corruption if we don’t have a legitimately married couple. We’ll cover expenses and we’ll have our lawyers take care of the divorce after.

“How long will we have to decide?” Robin asked. 

“I can give you the weekend. If not, we’ll have to move on…”

“We’ll do it!” Robin exclaimed, rather suddenly, causing Strike to protest. She placed a hand over his and shook her head.

“You will?” the man asked, rather taken aback. 

Robin nodded, and she and the client discussed a few further details before she ushered him to the door. She closed it behind him, only to find Strike closer than she’d realized. 

“What the _bloody_ hell were you thinking, agreeing to that?”

“Do you want to move out of this office or not?! Expand the business? A new place takes money that we don’t have. This is the perfect solution to us barely breaking even. We’re both single and every part of this would be a lie. Why _wouldn’t_ I agree to it is a better question!”

After a moment of careful consideration, Strike practically growled, “ _Fine.”_ He turned on his heel and muttered as he walked away, “But I don’t fucking like it.”

“You don’t have to like it!” she called after him.


	13. Meansovermotive - "I'm not sure it's going to fit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Meansovermotive - "I'm not sure it's going to fit."

“Cormorannn,” Robin whined, out of breath. “I’m so tired.”

“I want to try again,” Strike growled.

“Fine, but I’m not sure it’s going to fit.”

“It’s going to fit, if I have anything to do with it,” he replied, now more irritated than he’d been before they’d started their activities. 

There was a loud thud, and a bear-like groan as he pushed himself into the sofa.

“What if we did a lift instead of a push?” Robin suggested, her chest heaving as her heart beat violently within it. Strike nodded.

This time, it was Robin’s turn to cry out. The weight had been too much for her and she began moaning loudly, “Strike - fuck!” she cursed.

“Why don’t I take the bottom and you take the top?” Strike suggested.

She sighed and resigned to follow his directions, climbing to the opposite side. 

Strike pushed and a loud slam followed. “I’ve got it! It’s in!”

“God, yes! Finally!”

They collapsed, both worn out from their exertions. They breathed heavily for a few moments before they were startled by a sharp rap at the door. 

“Errr...boss?” they heard Barclay’s thick Scottish accent.

Robin got up to answer the door and found Barclay looking rather bewildered. “Sam? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah I um...I forgot ma keys,” he gestured to the ring lying on Strike’s desk. 

“What are yeh two up tae?” the Scot asked hesitantly.

“Moving the sofa, got a new one coming in tomorrow.”

“Err...right. Thas me aff, then.”


	14. Sadie - waxedpaperdoor - Pat and Strike on a Fag Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sadie - waxedpaperdoor - “Pat and Strike have a fag break together downstairs and Pat asks the tough questions.”

Strike was itching for a cigarette and a breath of fresh air. The irony was not lost on him. Grabbing a pack and heading into the outer office, he was surprised to find Pat’s desk empty. Donning his coat, he took the flight of stairs to the first floor and flung the front door open harder than he’d meant to. 

“Watch it!” he heard a raspy voice shout from behind the door. He was even more surprised to find that the voice belonged to Pat. “Oh...it’s you.”

“So it is,” Strike grumbled, annoyed by her presence.

“Well, come on then. There’s enough room for both of us.”

Strike bit back a retort and lit his cigarette, finally taking a satisfying pull.

“What’s the deal with you and Robin?”

Strike glared at her. “We’re partners. We’re friends. We run a business together.”

“Anything else?” Pat questioned..

“No,” he told her firmly, hoping to shut down her line of questioning. She was a dog with a bone.

“Ah.”

“What?” he grunted back at her. 

“You want there to be something else. I heard it in your voice,” she replied, taking another pull on her own fag.

“I don’t…” Strike started. Was there any point in denying it with Pat? Surely she wouldn’t say anything if he didn’t. Strike decided to let the silence speak for him. 

“Thought so,” she murmured, flicking the butts from her cigarette on the ground. She dropped it into a nearby receptacle. “Can’t fool a fool, Strike.”


	15. Jenna - Switch Shows Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jenna - "Switch shows up and wants to meet Strike."

Robin was surprised to see a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties enter the detective agency. He had a young face and sandy blond hair. Though something in his countenance struck her as familiar, his entire look and presentation reminded her of Matthew. 

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Yes, actually. I was hoping to speak with Mr. Strike?”

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked. 

“I’m afraid not.” 

“Mr. Strike should be finished in a moment. How about I go ahead and get some information from you?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“What’s your name, then?”

“Switch. Switch Whitaker.” Robin felt a shiver run down her spine at the man’s last name, but didn’t let her expression betray her recognition. “How can we help you Mr. Whitaker?”

“I want to hire Mr. Strike to find our mother’s killer…”

“I’m sorry, did you…”

Before Robin could continue, Strike exited the inner office at that moment with their previous client. The detective froze momentarily, looking first to Robin, then to Switch. 

“Strike,” Robin warned fiercely.

He quickly bade goodbye to the client and waited until the door closed.

Strike turned to Switch and growled, “The _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“ _Strike!”_

He glanced softly at Robin before turning his attention to Switch, who started to speak. “I want to talk about mum.” 

“Get the fuck out of my office!” Strike yelled, stepping toward his brother, who clearly hadn’t been expecting Strike’s anger. “ _Don’t_ come back.”

Switch was gone in an instant.


	16. SleepyEye - First Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SleepyEye - “Robin and Strike have their first argument after getting together as a couple.”

“I can’t believe you did that!” Robin huffed, turning red-faced with anger.

“What, treat you like a lady?! Strike responded, equally frustrated with Robin.

“You call that treating me like a lady? What about treating me like a _child,_ Strike?”

“Well I don’t bloody know, I thought you _liked_ that kind of thing!” he replied, petulantly.

“What are you talking about?” She responded, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know, Robin. I don’t fucking know,” he sighed, ready to throw in the towel in their argument.

She spoke softly, attempting to bring a sense of calm between them. “Yes, you do.”

“I’m not like him, Robin! I don’t have money and connections. I’m not a bloody pretty boy. But I thought maybe…”

She waited for him to continue. 

“I thought maybe if I tried to order for you at a fancy restaurant, it’d be the kind of date you’re used to. The kind you deserve.”

At this, Robin went to him, placing her arms around his waist. She held him for a long time before she spoke. “Strike, don’t you know me by now? I don’t want you to treat me like Matt did. That’s why I’m with you...because you _don’t_ treat me like he did.”

“Until tonight,” Strike mumbled.

“Yes, until tonight.”

“God, Robin. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Thank you for explaining it to me. Now, can we _please_ get takeaway and go home?”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Only if you order for me.”


	17. Fleurdelis - Flying Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fleurdelis - “Strike treats Robin to flying lessons.”

“God, it’s beautiful from up here. Can you believe it?” Robin gasped, looking over the moors and lochs of Scotland. 

“I can,” Strike said softly, gazing at the beautiful woman before him.

“This is amazing, Strike, really. I can’t think of a better birthday present,” she smiled at him. “Did you fly when you were in the army?” She was surprised when Strike nodded. 

“Wasn’t supposed to, but I had a friend who let me...he was licensed and always in control. Doesn’t make it right, but neither of us ever spoke of it to anyone. Until now.”

“Until now?”

Strike turned his head toward the cockpit. “Can we come in, Reg?”

“Yeah, mate, all clear!” Robin heard a man’s voice. 

Strike stood and reached for Robin’s hand. Wide-eyed, Robin followed behind him, their hands still clasped together as Strike introduced her to the pilot. “This is Reginald Brown.”

After introductions were made, to Robin’s horror, Reg got up from the pilot’s seat and allowed Strike to sit. 

“C’mere,” he gestured for her to sit in his lap. She hesitated and raised a brow at him. “Do you trust me?”

She nodded. “Completely.”

“Alright then, sit down and pull the lever there for me,” he gestured. 

After a few more adjustments, Strike allowed Robin control of the yoke and she gasped. “I can’t believe we’re flying.” 

Strike smiled. “We’re not flying, love. _You_ are.”

Robin beamed and Strike kissed her on the cheek. It was his best birthday gift yet.


	18. Therewasstilltime - Office Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Therewasstilltime - "Strike and/or Robin overhear Pat and Barclay gossiping about them, potentially making bets.”

Robin sometimes enjoyed the days when she had the office to herself. Though she missed Cormoran’s company, his presence still lingered. She could smell him constantly.

On this particularly Tuesday morning, Strike had taken an early surveillance shift, leaving Robin time to take care of paperwork. She worked in silence, until she heard the door to the outer office open and the low hum of voices in the air. 

The other members of the team had arrived for the morning and Robin leaned back in her chair to stretch, deciding to say good morning and grab a cup of tea as she did so. 

She paused in the doorway, listening momentarily. 

“I’m sure of it, before Christmas, those two will be snogging behind our backs, every chance they get." 

“Na,” Barclay disagreed. “A dinnae think he'll ever make his move, silly sod.”

“Oh, come off it,” Pat replied. “Those two got more chemistry ‘n they know what to do with. Felt it the very first day I was here. If Robin knows what’s good fer her, she’ll jump him sooner rather than later.”

Robin clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp. Clearly her employees hadn’t expected her to be in the office this morning, otherwise they wouldn’t have been placing bets over...when she and Strike would get together? Robin shook her head in disbelief. 

“Ye’re daft, woman,” Barclay laughed. 

“Remember that when I’m right!” Pat retorted, before settling down at her desk to begin work.


	19. Ticcyboi - Smutty Fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ticcyboi - “Cormoran accidentally finds out that Robin writes smutty fanfic and reads it all.”
> 
> *Content Warning* Brief description of M/M activities.

_Sherlock bent John over the desk in their private office, pulling John’s trousers over his taut arse and feeling the soft skin there. He groaned as he ground his erection into the cleft of those soft cheeks, suddenly needing to feel more. Sherlock barely registered that John was whining in need for him, begging to be taken from behind by his partner. Before he knew it, Sherlock had rid himself of his trousers and reached for a bottle of lube, spreading it over his own hardness, and John’s rear. He grunted as he worked the man’s arse before sliding his..._

_Fuck._ Strike was _hard._

Yet, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the computer screen. When he’d arrived at the office that morning, his computer wouldn’t start. He’d logged in to Robin’s to check the agency email and found...this.

He was sure she hadn’t intended to leave it up, and yet, his curiosity got the best of him.

Robin’s browser had been opened to a curiously plain webpage, red and white with simple text. The word “smut” had caught his eye, amongst several _other_ colorful words. So he began reading until there was nothing left. 

He sighed and leaned back in his computer chair, his hand covering his mouth. _Bloody hell._ Robin was a thousand times better than Dorcas Pengelly had ever been. 

Upon hearing the faint slam of the door downstairs, Strike immediately locked the computer and quickly returned to the inner office, as if nothing had happened.


	20. IFeelPossessed - Wardle Goes Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For IFeelPossessed - “Wardle goes missing and April turns up in tears for help.”

It was Friday evening and Strike and Robin were winding down from a busy day. Strike had been on surveillance for the better part of the day, while Robin had conducted four new client interviews and was writing up reports and initial invoices for the new cases. 

Each partner worked in silence at their own desk, but both were privately counting down the minutes until they could abandon their work and head to the Tottenham for their usual Friday evening dinner and drinks.

They heard the front door to the office open, rather unexpectedly. Without looking up from his paperwork, Strike called out a sharp, “We’re closed!” 

He was met with silence, until he heard a small, wavering voice. “C-Cormoran?”

He looked at Robin, and both detectives immediately got to their feet to greet their visitor. Strike was surprised to find none other than April Wardle, looking a right mess. 

“April?” Robin asked, reaching for her hand. The wife of his police friend had very clearly been crying and couldn’t seem to stop. “April, what is it?” Robin asked, gesturing for her to sit on the nearby sofa.

The woman sniveled as Robin handed her a tissue and looked up to Cormoran. “I-I-It’s Eric...he’s...gone...missing,” she sniffed. “They think I’ve done it. Cormoran - I need you to-to find him. Please.”

Robin looked pleadingly at Strike as she rubbed the woman’s back. 

Strike sighed. It looked as though he and Robin wouldn’t make it to the Tottenham after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thegreendress. Thanks for reading!


End file.
